


[TSN/NYSM2/DE]Sweet Chaos (just like a lovely fantasy)

by Fayyyyy511



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 配对：D/E分级：NC-17简介：Eduardo给Daniel变了个甜蜜的魔术*严重警告*：ABO，半强制，污污污污污，下限无无无无无，接受不了一定不要勉强，不要上升，锅都是我的。





	[TSN/NYSM2/DE]Sweet Chaos (just like a lovely fantasy)

1

　　通常情况下，处于发情期的Eduardo都是属于Daniel的。

　　柔软的，散发着甜蜜气味的Eduardo，就像摆在橱窗里精致可口的奶油蛋糕，Daniel恨不得把他一口吞下去。这个时候的Eduardo也要比平常热情得多，不管是生理还是心理上都格外渴望着他的Alpha，而这份渴望也让Daniel很是受用。

　　可是今天Eduardo不听话了，他没有按照惯例在发情时乖乖呆在家里，反而是给自己注射了一支抑制剂试图撑过去。

　　Daniel是在表演间歇在后台休息时突然接到Eduardo女秘书的电话的，干练的女性嗓音像做会议报告一样从听筒里传来，“Saverin先生因为药物过敏晕倒了。”

　　远在伦敦的魔术师暗自在心里咒骂了几百次，马上订了凌晨最早飞往新加坡的班机，打算过去好好教训Eduardo一顿。因为又急又气，下半场的表演中Daniel全程摆着一张扑克脸，碍眼到剩下三个家伙都忍不住想踢他一脚了，不过他这副冷冰冰的样子却刚好把英国的姑娘们迷得神魂颠倒，演出结束后收到的反响也还不错。

　　这个城市到了晚上竟然下起了暴雨，外面雨滴砸在路面上的声音显得异常刺耳。Daniel几乎是立刻就从酒店收拾好了行李，一分钟也不愿意多留。Lula和Jack就坐在大厅的沙发上，看到他急匆匆地要走时Lula问他怎么了，Daniel只是皱着眉头说没什么，Lula随口就接了一句，“Eduardo还在和你吵架啊？”

　　然后她很清楚地感受到了Daniel眼神里的杀气，Lula咽了口口水，等Daniel撑着伞走出大门才跟男朋友小声嘟囔起来，“这个死控制狂，要是被甩都是活该的。”

 

2

　　实际上Eduardo和他已经差不多有三个星期没说过话了，而Daniel把它归咎于Eduardo的不讲道理。

　　事情其实很简单，他们因为Daniel最新的任务产生了争执。以往只要不涉及原则问题，Daniel一般是能让就让，渐渐地把Eduardo宠得脾气越来越大，经常是一言不合就翻脸，越来越任性，人前人后判若两人。这次Daniel要偷的是Facebook尚处于内测阶段的AI虚拟系统，Eduardo知道后全力阻止。

　　他给了足够充分的理由，Facebook很可能是和政府合作研发的，Daniel最后不管得没得手都会永远被列入政府黑名单。但Daniel却不以为意，还因为心里被触及到的某根底线而不满着。Eduardo正经的撒娇的什么方法都试了，就是不能打消Daniel的念头，反倒是助长了他的逆反心理。

　　所以Daniel口不择言了，“你这么关心到底是因为我还是因为那个Zuckerberg？”

 

3

　　说完他就后悔了，但却暗地里跟自己较劲不愿意妥协。Eduardo站在原地，一脸难以置信的受伤表情，Daniel忍住了道歉哄人的欲望，看着Eduardo从衣架上取了大衣从公寓离开。

　　等Daniel找到人时Eduardo已经倒在吧台上醉得不成样子了，他把Eduardo抱回去，给他洗澡，再伺候着睡了觉。谁知道Eduardo到凌晨酒就醒了，翻来覆去让本来就没睡好的Daniel也醒了，他把床头的台灯打开，发现Eduardo脸色苍白，双颊却染着不正常的潮红，Daniel猜他可能是发烧或者是情潮，刚准备要翻过他的身体给他检查就被推开了。

　　折腾到大半夜本来就一肚子火的Daniel也生气了，再加上先前还堆积在心底的嫉妒，Daniel逐渐变得暴躁。他用了性征的优势，把Eduardo从被子里捞了起来，释放了信息素强制Eduardo脱力地倒在他怀里，失去挣扎的力气，再把手掌贴在了Eduardo的额头。

　　打开抽屉从里面找出体温计，测出Eduardo是低烧，Daniel撩起了Eduardo单薄睡袍的下摆，开始脱他贴身的平角裤。意识到他想做什么的Eduardo不断地小幅度扑腾起了双腿，被Daniel轻易地压制了下来。

　　“别闹了。”Daniel因为睡眠不足而嗓音沙哑，或许还有因为触碰到Eduardo湿润的后口而燃起的情欲。

　　这次见面他们忙着花时间在争吵上，都没有真正做过一次爱。Eduardo快要发情了，并且因为自己Alpha刻意的信息素而快速地产生了本能生理反应。

　　“不。”Eduardo软绵绵的声音坚定地说着拒绝。

　　不管再怎么宠他，Daniel也是个血液里流淌着强占欲的Alpha，尤其是现在还在气头上，Eduardo的不配合无疑是火上浇油。

　　“不什么？”Daniel调整了姿势把睡衣大敞基本上全裸的Eduardo抱在怀里，说完就不客气地一口咬上了Eduardo粉色的乳尖，牙齿的研磨和舌头的吸卷让这个小东西一下子就挺立了，Eduardo的胸膛随着Daniel的呼吸起伏着。

　　手指探进了那个温暖的入口，紧致的肌肉环被被戳开，含着Daniel的手指吞到了底。

　　Eduardo的体内还是一如既往的滑腻，他的身体早已习惯了性爱，下面的小嘴呈现出好看成熟的肉红色，Daniel气血上涌忍不住用力地抽送了几次手指，模仿性交的动作。

　　敏感如Eduardo，Daniel明显感觉到了指尖下泛滥的体液，他边舔Eduardo的唇瓣边小声地叫他小骚货，换来Eduardo狠狠地咬破了他的舌头。血腥的味道漫延在口腔里，Omega更加失去了抵抗力，倒在Daniel的臂弯里难受又难耐地扭动，前额渗出细汗，几缕头发垂在额角，让Eduardo看起来就像只初次发情的小兽，在等待着Alpha的侵犯。

　　Daniel没什么耐心了，稍稍给Eduardo扩张了几下就摸到了那个凹陷的第二入口，粗砺的指腹接连着按揉不断冒水的缝隙，挑起Eduardo的情热，刺激他分泌出更多的液体。

　　整个房间都是信息素和荷尔蒙交织的味道，Eduardo闻起来又香又甜，Daniel硬得要受不了了。他把勃起的阴茎从睡裤里掏出来，拉过Eduardo的手一起给自己手淫，肿胀的茎头在Eduardo的手心里顶蹭，流出透明的前液打湿了那里的皮肤。

　　另一只手的中指毫不犹豫地捅进了Eduardo的生殖腔，炙热的内壁收缩得厉害，因为Daniel不复温柔的插弄。Eduardo整个人都软成了一滩水，没办法反抗快要淹没他的热潮，但心里的气愤和委屈都还在那里，Daniel还丝毫不体贴，粗鲁地把他拉进了欲望的漩涡里。

　　Daniel注意到了Eduardo发出的鼻音里带着哭腔，以为是Eduardo到了这种时候还是不想要他。他怒不可遏，钴蓝色的眸子里翻滚着汹涌的波涛，轻而易举地把Eduardo压在床单上，抬起两条细瘦的腿搭在肩膀上，挺身让Eduardo的身体对折成一个夸张的姿势。尽管Eduardo足够柔韧，他一般也不会弯成这样，他棕色的眼睛里流露出恐惧和不信任，而它们刺伤了Daniel。

　　“你是我的，Edu。”Daniel轻柔地吻住Eduardo的眼睛，下身却以相反的力道粗暴地贯穿了Eduardo，凶狠地没入了Eduardo窄小的内腔。这个体位让Daniel进得前所未有的深，前端直接抵到了Eduardo的子宫颈。

　　以前的性爱经历里，Eduardo都不让Daniel碰这里，一顶到就又哭又闹，流着泪叫疼，Daniel没有办法，只能退出来些又接着操他，把人重新照顾舒服了才算完。

　　可能是因为两个人吵架，Daniel气的有些昏头，便把那些全部都抛到了脑后，任Eduardo用指甲挠他也不理。他把自己埋进Eduardo的甬道，暂时没有动，龟头却不停地对着那块软肉戳刺研磨。

　　嫩滑的触感带给Daniel如置天堂般的享受，包裹着他的腔道柔和又不设防，就像Eduardo本人一样，甜美，馥郁，百分之百的爱。

　　耳边Eduardo的哭泣声都有点变调了，他被自己的Alpha压制着，侵入着，无助地躺在床上，被摆成了难堪的姿势，体内最脆弱的地方也被霸占着，又疼又胀，快感却始终在引诱着他堕落，Eduardo即害怕又难过，他觉得自己受到了来自最亲密的人的冒犯。

　　Daniel吻干净了Eduardo满脸的眼泪，埋首Eduardo的颈间，啃咬着喉结和周围的皮肤，下体开始了大力地抽插。

　　每进出一次Eduardo就止不住地痉挛，甬道纷乱地咬紧Daniel的性器，水流得又多又快，Daniel怀疑Eduardo已经偷偷潮吹了好几次了。他把手按在Eduardo平坦的小腹，故意去撞Eduardo的子宫颈，Eduardo被他插得一抖一抖的，脸上的表情趋于空白，只有眼圈还是红红的，眼泪挂在蒲扇般浓密的睫毛上，茫然又哭兮兮的样子显得他驯服又乖巧。鲜红的嘴唇微张着，从喉咙里发了好听的呻吟，Daniel低下头重新亲了上去。

　　紧闭的宫口被撞出了一道细缝，Daniel试着把头部卡进去，里面吸得他舒服极了，于是他沉下腰使劲插了进去。

　　Eduardo就像突然回过神似的，无措地摇头，用泪汪汪的斑比眼央求地看着Daniel，嗓子里吐出几个破碎的音节，“No… don’t…”

　　最深处的柔嫩丰润让Daniel欲罢不能，他安慰地在Eduardo的脸上啄吻，胯下的动作却一下比一下重，把Eduardo操的可怜得不行，只好用尽全身力气地咬住Daniel的肩膀，以发泄Alpha在他体内撑开结，在他子宫里射精，精液打进子宫壁上的疼痛感。

　　做完后Eduardo累得半昏迷了，满身都是情爱的痕迹，倒进一团乱的床单被子里。Daniel也很累，但还是仔细地检查了Eduardo的身体，发现他没受伤后才松了口气，最后连清理都没做就抱着他睡着了。

　　结果第二天Eduardo就不跟他说话了，无论Daniel怎么道歉都没用，被Eduardo冷暴力对待了一星期，离开去伦敦的那天Eduardo也没送，还是不理他，一有身体接触就立刻被推开。

　　再怎么理亏也忍不了了，Daniel在表演期间没给Eduardo打过一个电话，邮件和简讯也全部中断，两个人僵持着冷战，谁也不肯后退妥协。

　　直到最后一场演出时Daniel接到了来自新加坡Eduardo秘书的电话。

 

5

　　等他到新加坡去了医院才被告知Eduardo早几个小时前就出院了，Daniel只好回Eduardo的公寓找他。

　　用钥匙打开房门发现光线特别暗，因为Eduardo把窗帘都拉上了，空气里飘荡着熟悉的信息素的味道。

　　发情时Eduardo不工作，在他入股的投行，上司和员工都很喜欢他，不会因为Omega的性征而遭到职场歧视。

　　漆黑的房间里Eduardo连盏灯都没有留，Daniel听着他缓和的呼吸声才终于放了心。

　　他满身的风尘，又累又饿，还担心得绷紧了神经，Daniel在浴室里洗了个澡，热水冲走了所有的疲惫，才轻手轻脚地再进到Eduardo的房间。

　　没等到他爬上床抱住爱人的身体，Eduardo就一下子打开了灯，头发蓬松眼睛也朦胧着，显然是被Daniel吵醒的。

　　将近一个月的思念从胸腔里倾泻而出，Daniel一把搂过瘦了不少的Eduardo，把脑袋埋在他的颈窝，贪婪地呼吸着属于Eduardo的气息。

　　他真的要被Eduardo逼疯了，非暴力不合作的态度把他折磨得苦不堪言。Eduardo太沉得住气了，被他爱着是幸运又是不幸，因为在享受他的爱时会不知不觉地依恋上这份感觉，一旦他不再爱了那之前所有的回忆都将化为实质的寒冰和利器，没有人能从里面走出来。

　　Eduardo身上的尖刺都收了起来，他默不作声地任由Daniel抱着他，那个算不上宽阔的胸膛能给予他所需要的全部温暖和保护，他快醉倒在Daniel的温柔里了。

　　分别放大了连结的爱意，所有不管是任性气恼妒忌还是委屈，通通都被冲走得一滴不剩。发情期的Eduardo过于情绪化，以至于眼角再次为他湿润。Daniel好笑地捏他的脸蛋，不正经地安抚，在被瞪了一眼后就又再次把人紧紧地箍在手臂里。

　　“对不起，”Daniel吻着Eduardo的头顶，“我道歉。”

　　“为什么道歉(What are you apologizing for)？”Eduardo闷闷的声音透过Daniel的衣服传了出来。

　　“Everything.”不甘地揉了揉Eduardo茂密的头发，Daniel回答到。

　　“What’s everything?”Eduardo不依不饶，别扭得像个孩子，Daniel知道他是小少爷脾气又犯了。

　　“不该误会你，”Daniel细细地用牙齿啃Eduardo泛红的耳廓，“不该欺负你。”

　　“不该把你弄哭，”怀里的人像被踩到尾巴的猫一样乱动，Daniel挑了挑眉，收紧双手，“还哭得那么可怜。”

　　Eduardo在Daniel凑过来时别过了头不给亲，但脸颊上的绯红依旧不可忽视。

　　Daniel选择用嘴唇追寻着那抹红。

　　没有比和爱人睡成一团更好的倒时差方式了。

 

6

　　原本在飞机上就想好了要怎么收拾这个敢私自用抑制剂的小混蛋，但等人窝在自己怀里是Daniel才发觉事先设想好的根本没法执行。

　　谁还会怪罪一个被发情所扰，睡梦里都不安分的Omega呢。

　　Daniel咬破Eduardo后颈已经被标记的腺体，用信息素抚慰他焦躁不安的Edu，再看着他慢慢平静下来。

　　他想在清晨的第一缕阳光透进来时，就用热吻和爱抚唤醒他的爱人，他们可以胡闹一个早上，之后一起洗澡，吃午饭，睡午觉，晚上Eduardo也许会带他出去散步，或者听一场音乐会。

　　浪漫而温暖的约会是两个人关系的粘合剂，同时也是加强感情的保鲜剂。

　　但是计划进行到第一个环节就出了问题。

　　应该是因为太久没做，又或许是他用了抑制剂，Eduardo的身体绷得很紧，一根手指进出都嫌困难。

　　一开始Daniel还耐心地吻遍他的全身，让Eduardo放松，给他口交调动他的情欲，可前戏做了半天Eduardo还是紧得要命，一用力就叫疼，到后来他们一起都没兴致了。

　　Eduardo翻身坐到Daniel的小腿上，低下头，舔舐Daniel硬挺的器官。

　　这不是Eduardo第一次给Daniel做这个，不过也是少到用一只手就能数清的次数。他本来就吃不得苦，深喉的难受也忍不了，每次都是半途而废，把Daniel吊在半空中就说什么也不继续了，气得Daniel想狠揍他的屁股。

　　深红色的阴茎狰狞地挺翘着，Eduardo拿手托着能感受到皮肤下面急速的血脉流动。他脸红到了脖子，但还是乖乖地伸出舌尖一点点地舔着，绽开在味蕾的咸涩让Eduardo皱了眉头，他像只小猫咪喝奶一样小心地舔弄，还不时地亲吻Daniel的头部，吮走铃口溢出的前液，等足够湿了才张开了嘴。

　　随着Eduardo含住了他的前端，Daniel发出急促的喘息声，手指穿进Eduardo深棕色的头发里，有一搭没一搭地揉着。

　　不止是眉头，Eduardo整张脸都皱起来了，他慢慢越吞越深，口腔被填满，舌头艰难地活动。

　　“摸摸下面。”Daniel沙哑着嗓子说到，克制着不要一把把Eduardo的头按下去再大力地去操Eduardo的嘴。

　　Eduardo抬起眼睛看了看他，暖棕色的眼睛里布满了湿气，睫毛煽情地颤动，像极了扑扇翅膀的蝶翼。他先把Daniel的东西吐了出来，伸手揉揉酸疼的下颌，又低头继续舔根部的柱体和囊袋。

　　“操。”Daniel低声咒骂，为Eduardo灵活湿软的唇舌，鲜红的唇瓣包裹着一边深色的球囊，吮吸的刺激让他的头皮都在发麻。

　　再次停下之后Eduardo撑着Daniel的大腿，张着嘴喘气，他的嘴红润得像是能滴血，上面沾满了唾液和Daniel的体液。Daniel掐掐他的脸作为催促，被Eduardo瞪了一眼。

　　所以他又重新用手扶着Daniel粗大的阴茎，沿着底面的血管舔上龟头，轻轻地吸了吸，再吃进去，放松了喉咙，让Daniel挺入。

　　连口交都能做得这么火辣的，只有Eduardo一个人了。被Eduardo收紧的喉咙夹得很舒服，Daniel控制不住地向上顶了几次，Eduardo发出了抽噎的声音，但却没有拒绝。

　　在Daniel快要射出来的前一刻，他把自己拔了出来，Eduardo因为缺氧地咳嗽了几下，脸和脖子都红成一片。

　　“张嘴，”Daniel拍拍Eduardo的背，一边诱哄到，“我要射进你的嘴里。”

　　Eduardo当然不情愿，但他现在又说不出话，只能一个劲摇头。

　　“那我就射你脸上了？”Daniel轻笑着威胁。

　　显然，Eduardo更不同意这个提议，只好认命地张开嘴。

　　Daniel把顶端抵在Eduardo的舌头上，缓缓地磨蹭，手上撸动着，粗喘着把白色的精液喷射进了Eduardo的嘴。

　　腥涩的液体滑进了Eduardo的喉咙，他被呛得干呕了几下，Daniel把人拉到胸前给顺气，顺势啄吻着Eduardo的唇角和鼻尖。

　　又在床上闹了好一会儿，他们才从床上爬起来，拉开窗帘，接近正午的阳光洒满了整个阳台和落地窗。

 

7

　　中午Daniel原本打算给Eduardo做午餐，打开他的冰箱门时差点没给气得背过气去。

　　一柜子的冷冻披萨和意面，差不多占据了全部三分之二的空间。三周前Daniel给他买的鸡蛋牛奶和生牛肉都保持着原封不动的样子，保质期都快过了。

　　Eduardo不是不会做饭，他只是懒到不愿意做。方便的速食品一直长久地陪伴着他，直到Daniel强行介入他的生活后才一次性把它们全部清扫出Eduardo的冰箱门。

　　本来Daniel也不是厨房爱好者，但他看不惯Eduardo比他还随便的态度，加上Eduardo常年偏低的体重值和健康水平，Daniel已经练出了一手不错的厨艺。

　　吵架之前Eduardo的饮食习惯就快被Daniel纠正得差不多了，可谁能想到二十多天不联系Eduardo又找回了之前的坏毛病。

 

8

　　Eduardo从浴室出来看到Daniel坐在沙发上，周围低气压笼罩。他不明所以地走过去，亲昵地吻他削尖的下巴，拿乱糟糟滴着水的头发蹭他的板寸。

　　“我饿了，”Eduardo的口音软软糯糯的，撒娇一般的语气就像在讨好自己的Alpha，“我们吃什么呀？”

　　Daniel原本都不想搭理他，但看到他身上就穿着一件浴衣，水汽把他的脸蒸得粉扑扑的，又湿着头发，只好先拉着人进卧室给吹头发。

　　可他还是沉着张脸，Eduardo的头发被他的手指不怎么温柔地拨弄着，过热的风吹得头有点疼。

　　“太烫了，啊，你轻点！”Eduardo倒吸口气，他拔掉了吹风筒的插头。

　　房间里瞬间安静。

　　“你怎么了？”Eduardo接过Daniel手里的吹风筒扔到了床上，不解地仰着脑袋问到。

　　顶着蓬蓬的像小狮子头发的Eduardo看上去仿佛跟他的实际年龄差了十岁，Daniel发现自己根本没办法和这样的Eduardo发火。

　　他叹了口气，从桌子上拿起梳子给Eduardo梳头，“你就不能让我少担心一点。”

　　“我没——”

　　话还没说完就被Daniel打断了，“你乱用抑制剂，家里还一堆垃圾食品。”

　　Eduardo被堵得哑口无言，过了半天才说，“抑制剂是因为太难受了才买的，你买的东西我都不想吃。”

　　Daniel被他气笑了，“那就是普通的食物，你就是故意跟我赌气。”

　　“我发誓我没有，”Eduardo反驳到，委屈得像是被冤枉的孩子，“它们就是难吃，我看着就恶心，我会吐的。”

　　“蛋白质和脂肪不会让你吐的，Eduardo，”Daniel不相信Eduardo找的借口，他听起来冷冰冰的，“你看看你现在瘦成什么样子了。”

　　昨天光线太暗了没看清楚，到今天早晨Daniel才看到被他扒光的Eduardo，衣料掩盖下瘦了一圈的身体，脸颊两边的肉完全都不剩了，凹下去的侧脸让Daniel的心里又气又疼。

　　被质疑的Eduardo好像也生气了，他光着脚快步走到厨房，Daniel暗骂了一声后跟了过去。

　　他从冰箱里拿了一盒牛奶出来，拧开盖子咕咚咕咚喝了好几口，Daniel怕他呛死自己赶紧去抢走那个纸盒。盒子啪地一声摔在料理台上，牛奶流得到处都是。

　　Eduardo倚在冰箱门上倔强地盯着Daniel，而后者快被他气得砸东西了。

　　“你可不可以别像小孩子一样？！”Daniel贴近Eduardo，用力地拿袖口擦他的脸，白色的奶渍浸透了那块的布料，贴在Daniel手腕的皮肤上。

　　“我……”Eduardo脸色一变，捂着嘴要推开Daniel，Daniel不肯让，捏着他的手臂不要他走。

　　于是Eduardo吐了Daniel一身。

 

9

　　好在除了Daniel早上射在Eduardo嘴里的精液，他胃里什么都没有。

　　Daniel表情复杂地把他和Eduardo都清理干净，再打扫了厨房的狼藉。

　　“可能是因为变质了。”Daniel依旧难以接受刚刚眼前发生的那幕。

　　“即使是新鲜的我也会吐，让我呕吐的是它本身，跟品质没关系。”Eduardo苍白着一张脸，在喝着温水的间隙跟Daniel争辩。

　　“别说话了，”到底还是心疼占了多数，Daniel叹了第N次气，“睡一觉吧。”

　　“可我不困，”Eduardo搭着Daniel的肩在床上坐直，“我饿死了。”

　　然后Eduardo换上了一身休闲装，带Daniel去了一家华人餐厅解决午饭问题。他想开车，Eduardo最近添了一台新型跑车，被Daniel严厉地驳回后无果而终。

 

10

　　夜幕降临后他们还是去散了步，音乐会被艺术品展之行所代替。

　　Daniel静静地听着Eduardo对着那一件件精巧的瓷器和油画做着似是而非的点评，爱人半玩笑半认真的语气，时而可笑时而傲慢，突然很想去戳他的脸，手指还没伸出来就又被拉到另一个展厅。

　　晚上他们再次滚到一堆，Daniel按捺不住地想要立刻进入他的欲望，Eduardo也乖顺地任他又摸又亲。

　　信息素胶着在他们之间，Eduardo却在Daniel的家伙挺进的过程中打了个哈欠。

　　剑拔弩张的时候，Eduardo跟Daniel说困了不想做。

　　在Daniel硬得快要爆炸的时间里。

　　Eduardo又在撒娇了，他扭个不停，还缩着私处试图把Daniel的阴茎推挤出去。

　　Daniel觉得他能现在就出发去修炼忍术，绝对速成级别。

　　见鬼的是他又纵容了Eduardo一次，而这次之前还有千千万万次，可以预见的是之后只会有越来越多次。

 

11

　　相处的时光短暂到就像一闪而过。

　　接到下个演出和任务时Daniel在给Eduardo做指交。

　　他像只妖娆的猫一样在Daniel的手指下敞开身体，Daniel的手指进出得又快又急，玩弄着他湿腻的腔口。今天的Eduardo异样地松软，Daniel伸进去了四根指头，抽插时带出了非常多的体液，操得Eduardo期期艾艾地呻吟。

　　因此Daniel不得不捂住Eduardo的嘴，以防止它们传到电话那头的耳朵里。

　　Eduardo舔了舔他的掌心。

　　扔掉手机后，Daniel猛地把自己送了进去，不等Eduardo适应就开始用尽全力捣弄Omega的腔道。

　　内壁餍足地吞吃着壮硕的性器，Eduardo比先前还要敏感，哽咽着哭泣，肚子抽搐着，甬道规律地收缩，一遍遍地被Daniel顶上高潮。

　　“不要了……不要了……Dan！”Eduardo在被戳到深处时痛苦地哀求，“不准射进去，啊——别射进去，别碰那里……”

　　Daniel咬着牙，从Eduardo绞紧的甬道里抽出来，把大量的精液喷洒在了翕合熟红的穴口。

 

12

　　澳门的表演收效不如预期，但至少他们拿到了芯片。

　　困倦不已的Daniel回到酒店准备睡觉，却感觉到了空气里飘散着熟悉的甜蜜。

　　Eduardo is here.

　　刷开房门的Daniel看到了他坐在沙发上，披着自己的西装，脑袋歪倒在一边，睡熟了。

　　奇迹般的，所有疲倦都从Daniel身上挥发走了，只剩下无限的温柔流淌在血管里。

　　他脱下外衣，收干净了各种或大或小的装备，踱步过去蹲坐在Eduardo脚边，把头枕在对方的膝盖上。

　　Eduardo闻上去就像蜜罐摔碎后洒了一地的蜂蜜，他情不自禁地想要更多。

　　松开了捏着Eduardo脚踝的手，他直起身，把人结结实实地抱在怀里，搂得非常紧，紧到了让Daniel产生了和Eduardo骨血交融的幻觉。

　　他坚信这一刻他们的心是相通的，因为Eduardo朦胧中说出了流动在他唇齿边的那句话。

　　I love you.

　　...of my darling my darling my life and my bride.

　　那首爱伦坡地诗又冒了出来，Daniel笑着摇摇头想把它们甩出去。

　　Eduardo的眼睛睁开了，但还是一副没睡醒的表情，Daniel以吻作为温存方式，不吝啬地给予着他的爱。

　　“宝贝，”Daniel亲到了Eduardo的后颈，用鼻子蹭了蹭Omega的标记，“你怎么知道我在这里？”

　　“我有订阅你们的频道，”Eduardo听着懒洋洋的，他抓住Daniel不老实地乱摸的手，“还有社交网络上的视频，你的粉丝可真不少，大魔术师。”

　　连吃醋都自带着优越感，Daniel哑然失笑，把他从沙发上打横抱起，一步步地走到床边，再一起摔进被子里。

　　还没等Daniel做什么，Eduardo又打着哈欠闭上眼睛了。

　　“你到冬眠期了吗，小家伙？”Daniel抱怨着去亲他，在Eduardo光滑白皙的脖颈留下一个又一个的吻痕。

　　“我只是想睡觉。”Eduardo由着自己衬衫的扣子被男人的手指灵巧地一颗颗解开，乳头被捏住揉弄也不以为意。

　　“你不能什么都没跟我做就想睡觉，亲爱的，”Daniel还在试着跟他讲道理，“新加坡到澳门可不算长途飞行，你不会那么困的。”

　　“嗯，对……”Eduardo抬起了眼睛，他说，“我不能什么都没做就想睡觉。”

　　Daniel满意地笑了。

 

13

　　虽然答应得好好的，可当Daniel把Eduardo按坐在自己的阴茎上时，他还是懒懒的不愿意动。

　　Daniel只好边跟他说话边自下而上地挺胯，吸引他的注意力。

　　“有什么有趣的事吗？”Daniel握住他细瘦的腰，让性器捅进甬道深处愈发湿透的地方。

　　Eduardo发出细细的尖叫，手撑在Daniel的肩胛骨，承受着这次缓慢磨人的性爱。

　　“有……”Eduardo轻声呻吟，“我破解了你的魔术。”

　　“哦？”Daniel扬起嘴角，“那是哪一个？”

　　“空盒子里变兔子的那个……啊——”应该是被Daniel突然加重的力道弄疼了，Eduardo缩紧了身体。

　　内壁吸得体内的阴茎又胀大了几分，Daniel和Eduardo同时乱了呼吸。

　　“那其实很简单，宝贝，”Daniel上下抚摸Eduardo的背脊，“如果你感兴趣，我可以教你。”

　　“不用，我已经学会了。”Eduardo的眼睛像泛着柔和的光泽，他就这样注视着Daniel。

　　那种百分之百被相信，依赖和爱的感觉如同一股暖流，充斥着Daniel的心脏。

　　“我可以现在就表演给你看。”Eduardo垂下眼眸，睫毛在眼底投射出一片阴影。

　　Daniel笑出声，“变兔子吗？”

　　“不，”Eduardo抓过Daniel的手，掌心贴合在了自己的小腹，“变别的。”

　　即使聪明如Daniel，他也困惑了一阵。

　　等反应过来Eduardo的“魔术”后，他只觉得四肢百骸都通上了交流电，五彩绚烂的烟花炸开在眼前，脑子里眩晕一片。

　　“基督耶稣啊，”他听见他念叨着上帝的名字，语气里满是不可思议，“天呐。”

　　Eduardo表面上不以为意，但红透了的耳根和不敢跟Daniel对视的眼睛出卖了他。

　　他羞涩得就像清晨森林里被母亲从洞穴里顶出来的小鹿，跟在后面扭捏着蹒跚着。

　　美好得让人忍不住想把他锁在一个安全的笼子里，保护他不受到任何伤害。

　　Daniel说不出话，他快被这个惊喜给击晕了。

　　“Congratulations.”Eduardo终于抬起头，眼睛里有着藏不住的害羞，他笑眯眯地望着Daniel，可爱得让人发狂。

　　除了拥抱和接吻，Daniel想不到别的宣泄喜悦的方式。

　　他们都足够幸运，在最美的时光里拥有对方，并创造了属于彼此的礼物。

　　世界上再没有比这更美好的时刻了。

 

FIN


End file.
